Scooby-Ich, Scooby-Du
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Great Golems! |nextepisode = Two Heads are Scarier than One }} Scooby-Ich, Scooby-Du is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang gets lost in a German town where the ghost of Ingolf Kruger is fortold to return on that very night. Plot A surfer is walking along through the streets of an old German town on a dark and stormy night. “Dude,” he said, walking up to a lamppost. “That wave totally carried me away.” “I know how you feel,” the lamppost answered in a deep, scary voice. “Woah, you can talk?!” exclaimed the surfer. “Man, that’s cool! Though I wish you sounded different.” “I can’t help the way I talk,” said the voice. “Man, how do I get home?” asked the surfer. “Where do you live?” asked the voice. “Far away,” said the surfer. “The miles just add up,” replied the voice. “Yeah, it’s really nice to talk to a lamppost once in a while,” said the surfer. “I’m not a lamppost,” said the voice. “Huh?” asked the surfer, turning around. A large man wearing a long dark green coat with golden buttons that stretched down to his black boots stood behind him. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking downwards. A top hat hid his face. “Who are you?” asked the surfer. The man looked up, revealing he had no body, just a shadow with two glowing red eyes. He grinned evilly. “I am the ghost of Ingolf Kruger,” he said. “Get out of this town!” He began to charge towards the surfer, who screamed and bolted away. … The Mystery Machine was driving along through the streets of Germany. “Deutsches Küche, Deutsches Küche!” chanted Scooby. “Like, Deutsches Küche!” agreed Shaggy. “Shag, concentrate,” said Fred. “You’re supposed to be reading the map.” “Deutsches Küche,” said Shaggy. “Deutsches Küche means German food,” said Scooby. “I think.” “Like, probably,” said Shaggy. “And we must eat it!” “Wait!” said Daphne. “You guys already started learning German? But I need to become an expert on Germany itself before anybody else here does!” “We’re not trying to be experts on Germany,” said Shaggy. “The language is just something we know,” said Scooby. “I mean, something we might know.” “Besides,” said Velma. “You don’t need to know the language to be an expert on the country. I don’t know much about Germany, but I can tell you everything about France without needing to speak French. Okay, here I go-” “I’m not interested in France, Velma,” said Daphne. “If I can’t become a Germany expert by the time we get back to the USA, then I’ll have to give my cousin a really low amount of money! But I still don’t want to lose it.” “How low?” asked Fred. “Only ten thousand, no problem,” said Daphne. “But still.” “Wait, why would you owe your cousin money if you can’t become a Germany expert?” asked Velma. “Because I told him that I could do it, and he told me that if I couldn’t during my time in Germany I’d have to give him ten thousand dollars, and I agreed,” said Daphne. “So if you do write it your cousin gives you ten thousand?” asked Shaggy. “That seems fair,” said Scooby. “Oh, I didn’t think of that part,” said Daphne. “Uh… I’m sure it’ll be fine.” “Probably,” said Scooby, patting Daphne on the back. “Where now Shag?” asked Fred. “Oh,” said Shaggy. “You missed all the turns.” “What?!” exclaimed Fred. “But we would have found a great mystery in Berlin! I’m trying to test out my new Small Teams, Fast Work strategy.” “What do you mean by that?” asked Velma. “Simple,” said Fred. “If we divide into smaller groups, we can solve the mystery faster! So, I’ll go one way, Scooby and Shaggy go another, Velma goes one way, and Daphne goes one way and hopefully won’t get distracted from the mystery.” The Mystery Machine slowly drove into an old town. Scooby and Shaggy looked out the window at the ominous grey sky. “Looks like rain,” said Shaggy. “But how do you say that in German?” asked Scooby. The van stopped in front of an old three floored blue house that was for sale. The gang hopped out. There was a guy wearing a fancy suit and a mailman in front. “It’s a worthwhile buy,” said the guy in the suit. He had long black hair, a beard, and wore sunglasses. “Uh, no, Ottmar, just no,” said the mailman, walking past. Ottmar shook his head. “Hello sir,” said Fred. “Can you tell us where we are?” “The end of your days,” said Ottmar. “I’m Ottmar, and this is the house of Ingolf Kruger. Wanna take a look inside?” “Not really,” said Fred. “Wait!” exclaimed Daphne, pushing him aside. “I need to learn all about this town and its importance to Germany itself.” “There’s nothing important here,” said Ottmar. He nodded three times. “Except this house. The town’s founder had a brother named Ingolf Kruger who wanted to be the founder of a town along with his brother. But the founder betrayed his brother and founded a town without him. Ingolf bought a house and claimed that in one hundred years he would come out and destroy the town. Nobody’s ever bought the house, and those one hundred years have passed. Tonight, he’ll be back.” “It’s just a legend,” said a voice. “The only reason I wouldn’t buy the house is because it’s probably unsafe inside.” A painter walked out. She was wearing a white T-shirt covered in paint splatters and had dark brown hair. She had a bucket of acrylic paint in her left hand and a paintbrush in her right. “I don’t even know why you’re having me paint it.” “Because some customer might buy it,” said Ottmar. “What’s unsafe about it?” asked Velma. “It’s unstable, and haunted,” said the painter. “Don’t be ridiculous Ilona,” said Ottmar. “You were just the one who said the ghost was coming back,” said Ilona, walking off. “Who knows?” asked Ottmar. He ran away. “Well, there’s a mystery,” said Fred. “I’d say it’s the perfect time to test the Small Teams, Fast Work Strategy. Okay gang, move out!” The gang all walked off in different directions. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were walking along. “You know,” said Shaggy. “I don’t see the point in looking for clues.” “Yeah there’s so much food to eat,” said Scooby. “Like, that looks like a restaurant,” said Shaggy, pointing to a building with tables outside and people eating at them. “How’d you figure that one out?” asked Scooby. They sat down. A waiter walked up to them. “How do you order a pizza in German?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. “Uh… Ich würde Kuchen in Wasser bedeckt mögen.” The waiter gave Shaggy and Scooby a puzzled look. He then walked off and came back carrying a cake. He then poured water all over it. “Maybe my grammar was off,” said Scooby. “Like, you’re using a translator on your phone?” asked Shaggy, looking at Scooby. “I’m not German!” said Scooby. Suddenly, it began to rain heavily. “You guys speak English?” asked the waiter. “Like, yep,” said Shaggy. “Good thing you do too,” said Scooby. “That cake is eight billion dollars,” said the waiter. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other. They quickly bolted off, and bumped right into Ingolf Kruger. “Hello,” he said, his face hidden. “How far can we run?” asked Scooby. “From the waiter over there?” “As far as you want,” said Ingolf. He then looked up. “But you can’t run from me!” “Like, zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Run!” cried Scooby. They bolted away, and Ingolf Kruger followed them. They ducked around a corner. Meanwhile, Daphne was walking along through town. “I’ve learned a lot about the town’s history,” she said. “Now I personally have to start learning German. I’ve got to beat Shaggy and Scooby to it.” “You want to learn German?” asked a cheerful looking guy, jumping out of the bushes. He had white hair and a white shirt with sleeves to long for him. “I would,” said Daphne. “I’m Utz, the best German teacher you’ll get,” said Utz. “Just take this twenty dollar German dictionary!” “Thanks,” said Daphne, handing him money. Utz gave Daphne the dictionary. “Once I read this, I can continue to learn about Germany!” exclaimed Daphne. Meanwhile, Fred was wandering along. “I can do this. I can solve this mystery! I am the great Fred Jones! Nothing can stop me now!” He walked up to the door of Ingolf Kruger’s house and tried the handle. “Except that,” he said. He walked down and saw Velma walking by. “Velma,” said Fred. “What are you doing?” “I’m trying to solve the mystery,” said Velma. “And learn German. Daphne made me realize, it’s always a great opportunity to learn a new language when you visit a country.” “Wait, is everybody besides me trying to learn German?” asked Fred. “Yeah,” said Velma. “I’m making great progress. I can already read a book in German and understand almost the entire thing.” Two people speaking German walked by. “The words I knew were ‘I guess you are right, my father is not a’,” said Velma. “I think that the rest probably meant ‘cow from the highlands’.” “Why would you guess that?” asked Fred. “Because, I’m good at learning languages,” said Velma. Daphne walked over, holding a dictionary. “You were right Velma!” “See?” asked Velma. “Like, run!” screamed Shaggy. “It’s the ghost of Ingolf Kruger!” exclaimed Scooby. They came running with Ingolf trailing behind, laughing evilly. “I’ll solve this case right now,” said Fred, charging at Ingolf. Ingolf grabbed Fred and threw him aside. He then laughed and ran up to the door of the house, leaving a trail of glowing blue footprints that caught on fire shortly afterwards. “Get out of this town!” he exclaimed. “Beware!” Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all ran off in separate directions. Ingolf jumped up and began to run after the gang. Scooby and Shaggy ran down a path behind the house, and Ingolf Kruger followed! “No, not us!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Go chase Fred!” suggested Scooby. Ingolf ignored them. Scooby and Shaggy ducked behind a house. Ingolf followed. “Mr. Kruger!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Ready to buy your old home?” He and Scooby were dressed like Ottmar. “Huh?” asked Ingolf. “You were absent for one hundred years,” said Scooby. “Except to just have it back?” Ingolf shrugged. “Like, sign here,” said Shaggy, holding out a contract. “And here,” said Scooby, holding out another. “At the same time,” said Scooby and Shaggy. They handed the contracts to Ingolf, slowly backed off, and bolted. Ingolf finished signing, looked up, and roared in anger. … Soon, the gang had all gotten together in front of Ingolf’s house. It was getting dark. “We need to find another clue soon,” said Fred. “Why?” asked Velma. “Because it’s part of the formula,” said Fred. He looked around and saw a few cops around. “Never mind!” “Well,” said Velma. “This Ingolf Kruger guy seems pretty bad. But what exactly does he want?” “He wants to destroy the town,” said Ottmar, walking over. “Didn’t you hear the legend?” “But he hasn’t done anything about it yet,” said Ilona, walking over. “By the way, I’m not going back in that house. Some of the floor broke under me.” Ottmar looked in through the window. “Right there?” he asked. “Yeah,” said Ilona. “I almost fell in. It’s not stable.” “Well, if you say so,” said Ottmar. “I’ll find somebody else to paint the houses.” “You already painted some of it with that cheap oil paint,” said Ilona. “True,” said Ottmar. “But that doesn’t look quite as good. Please reconsider in the morning.” He walked off. Ilona also walked off. “I wish they would speak German,” said Velma. “I could pick up a thing or two.” “I read my German dictionary, I just need to find out all about German real estate now,” said Daphne. “And Scoob and I still haven’t eaten any German food,” said Shaggy. “I’m starving for that German food,” said Shaggy. “Well,” said Fred. “Will you guys come into the house with me?” “I need to learn more German,” said Velma. “I need to get straight into German real estate,” said Daphne. “And we need German food,” said Scooby. “Like, it’s true,” said Shaggy. “But,” said Fred. “Velma, there’s probably German books in the house. And Daphne, it’s a house, so that counts as real estate! And there’s probably German food in there! You guys have never eaten one-hundred-year-old food!” “Okay, it’s a deal,” said Scooby. The gang broke the door down and looked around. There was indeed a hole in the ground. Parts of the house had an eerie glow. “Like, this place is creepy,” said Shaggy. “Even the kitchen is creepy,” said Scooby. They walked in and began to look around. Velma grabbed a book in German. “I can understand it perfectly,” she said. “Well, I think I know enough here,” said Daphne. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed about. The ghost of Ingolf Kruger ran in! “Get out of my house!” he roared. “Like, gladly,” said Shaggy. “Bye-bye!” called Scooby. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Ingolf Kruger. They bolt outside and duck in a bush. He rips it up and roars! Shaggy and Scooby open their eyes and scream. They bolt back into the house and into the kitchen. They rapidly begin to gather up food, which Ingolf touches and it turns to dust from being so old. Scooby and Shaggy bolt out of the house once more. Velma is running from Ingolf Kruger. She drops a book and it lands in one of Ingolf’s flaming footprints. Velma looks around and realizes the fire is spreading. She jumps out the window. The music quiets down as it shows Daphne measuring the house and taking notes. It comes back in volume as it shows Fred running from Ingolf Kruger. He is upstairs when suddenly he falls through the floor and lands on a soft bed. He jumps up and runs downstairs. Fred leaps out of the house as the entire thing burns down. The chase scene ends. “The house is gone, and so is my chance at solving the mystery is gone,” said Fred. “My Small Teams, Fast Work plan was a failure… I was a failure…” “And my book is a disaster,” said Daphne. “I know some words, I know the measurements of a house, and I know some things about Ingolf Kruger… but nothing much about Germany itself.” “And all those books have been lost,” said Velma. “And we didn’t get to eat German food,” moaned Scooby. “We didn’t even eat that wet cake,” said Shaggy. “At times like this, I feel like it’s raining rocks,” said Fred. Suddenly, a rock hit him in the head. “Ouch!” “Sorry,” said Daphne. “The worst part is,” said Fred. “We have no idea who did it! What kind of person could build something that creates flaming footprints instantly that remain in the shape of footprints? I probably could, actually. But still, seems almost supernatural.” “Wait, that’s it,” said Velma. Fred blinked. “Wait a minute… you’re right. Gang, it’s time to set a trap for that old Ingolf Kruger.” Shaggy and Scooby were standing in the ruins of the house. “Good thing we know who the monster is,” said Shaggy. “And we recovered the proof from the fire,” said Scooby. “Let’s go!” Suddenly, Ingolf jumped in front of them and roared! Scooby and Shaggy ran, followed by the ghost. They jumped into the Mystery Machine, which drove away. Ingolf was about to run towards it, when he stepped on a skateboard, and slid right into a brick wall. … The gang and the police were all crowded around Ingolf. “How can we arrest a shadow?” asked a policeman, sliding his hand through Ingolf’s head. “We can’t even get handcuffs on him.” “That’s no shadow,” said Fred. “It’s really…” He pulled away the coat. “Ottmar!” exclaimed everybody. Ottmar sat in the middle of a small control panel with a fan about him. Velma pressed a button, causing the fan to turn off, which caused the top hat to fall. “Right,” said Velma. “We knew it had to be either Ottmar or Ilona, they were the only people here.” “And Utz,” said Daphne. “Wait, there was a third suspect and you didn’t tell us?” asked Fred. “Pretty much,” said Daphne. “Well,” said Velma. “Ottmar created the blue footprints with paint of his shoes. We noticed some of the walls glowed a bit. Of course that left both him and Ilona. Ilona used acrylic paint, which isn’t flammable, however, oil paint is. That’s what Ottmar used.” Fred pulled off one of the boots. “As you can see, he’s got a lot of matches here, and a match box to light them as he walks.” “And I would have done it if you meddling kids hadn’t foiled my plan,” said Ottmar. “But what was your plan?” asked Fred. “Oh, uh…” said Ottmar. “I don’t know. I wanted to prove the legend, I guess…?” The police took him away. “Well, that was a strange case,” said Fred. “But, I’m glad it all worked out in the end.” “And now I can write my book on Germany, Daphne and the Mystery in Germany.” “And we can go to Berlin now,” said Velma. “I bet I can learn a lot of German there.” “And we can eat German food,” said Shaggy. “Scooby-Dooby-Germany!” cheered Scooby Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! I think the episode itself is great, though not as good as some of my other ones, also the solution was too easy to guess. This is the 2,000th page on the site, too! Locations *Germany Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Trying to learn all about Germany Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes